


Cassettes in the Hope Chest

by kiirotsubasa



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirotsubasa/pseuds/kiirotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Ted and Tracy are unpacking Tracy's things, they discover an old taste in music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassettes in the Hope Chest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in "How I Met Your Mother" fandom and I very much enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> It's a short scene that has been in my head since before we knew who Tracy was, and that I finally got down on paper.

“Hey, what is that?” Ted pulled an old cassette from the yellow hope chest and wiped away the dust.

“Oh wow.” Tracy snatched the cassette from his hands and cradled it gently. “This was my favorite song ever back in the 90s. She was a Canadian singer, never made it to the U.S. You’ve probably never heard of her, but I had my cousin send me all of her releases.” A smile crossed Ted’s lips as he snatched the cassette back.

“ _One Plus Two Equals Me And You_ by…” The smile widened into a grin. “Robin Sparkles.”

“She was so cool!” Tracy beamed as she continued pulling blankets and sheet music out of the hope chest. “I mean, she lost it a bit when she became Robin Daggers, but her Sparkles stuff was brilliant.” Tracy turned to look at her boyfriend. “What?”

“You do realize this is Robin, right?” “Yes. Robin Sparkles.” “No…well, yeah…but our Robin. Robin Scherbatsky Robin.” “No…” Tracy snatched the cassette back, squinting to make out the features of the blonde woman printed on the paper insert. “No way…” She reached back into the hope chest and pulled out a faded pink folder, which fell open and spilled glossy papers all over the floor. She picked up one of the papers, unfolding it into a poster, and peered intently at the picture. Her eyes widened. “No!” Quickly, she snatched up her Robin Sparkles memorabilia, piling it all back into the folder, and dashed out of the living room. “Come on!” She called.

“Where are we going?” Ted asked, stretching as he lifted himself up from the floor.

“I need to get this autographed!”


End file.
